Six Inch Heels
by silenceeverything
Summary: When Hanna Marin walks into Scott's, she's only there to do one thing; her job. And the number one rule of her job is do as the client says, even if they are going only by the name A and asking to meet in the one place in New York City that couldn't hurt her more. But all is not as it seems and with a leap of faith in six inch heels, her life will change forever. Haleb, AU.


**A week ago I asked Emma on twitter what she wanted for her birthday and after mucho discussion she said this. So Emma, this is for you. I hope you like it.**

 **Warning, smut ahead.**

 **If you care, the whole premise of this oneshot is inspired by** _6_ _Inch_ **by Beyoncé and that naughty little red dress and heel combo Hanna was wearing in 7x02.**

 **Thank you to my loyal squire / beta Jen for proofing. She said this is her fav oneshot that I've written, so I hope you enjoy it like she did...**

* * *

 **Six Inch Heels**

* * *

Hanna Marin shivered as the cold New York air hit her wet, exposed skin. It was the start of November and the city had already received a dumping of snow that had turned water into ice and her apartment into a chill chamber. It wouldn't have been too bad if the price of oil somehow managed to hit an all time low, but until that day came, she'd be sleeping in two jumpers until spring.

The hairs on her arms stood on end and she wrapped her towel tighter around her body in the hope that it would make the ice-cold daggers pummeling her skin disappear. It didn't. And as she sat on the end of her bed and took a deep breath, she could have sworn for the first time that year that it almost condensed in front of her.

This isn't what she'd imagined when she'd told her Mom she was moving to New York. She was supposed to go to college and _make it_. She'd left Rosewood for a reason and as much as she loved where she'd grown up, going back home would only symbolize failure. And that was not something that was associated with Hanna Marin. Even if she was barely managing to make ends meet and had been suspended from college until she could pay her fees.

The harsh reality of the situation suddenly hit her and she felt her eyes welling up. The ice of the air caught in her throat and only thawed once she told herself to take a shaky breath, "Man up," She whispered to herself harshly. "You have a plan," She added as her eyes scanned up the red dress she'd hung up on the door of her wardrobe. They naturally dipped to the black heels that she'd put out at the bottom; the red soles were a dead giveaway of where they were from. She tried not to cry again – they were probably the most expensive thing she had in the apartment and the only reason she owned them was because of one person.

"Do not think about him," She muttered, reaching for her scented moisturiser. She lathered her body before changing into the dress as quickly as possible, cringing as every inch of her body reacted to the lack of proper heating in the apartment. But the exposure would be worth it for the dress. Because it wasn't just any dress, it was her go to dress, the one she'd worn every night she'd gone out before _him_ and the one that managed to make her a tidy sum of money.

It had been three months since she'd worn it, but like a second skin, it glued to her in all the right places. The chest dipped low enough to entice any man and the inch of skin that was revealed on either side of her ribs was enough to give a glimpse of exactly what was under the dress.

A tear escaped as she stepped into her heels in the mirror. She didn't recognise the girl staring back at her, but things were bad. Really bad.

She glanced at her phone, desperate to look anywhere but at herself and eventually decided to pull up the number from the guy she was meeting.

 _Scott's at 10? -A_

Hanna felt her stomach churn as she saw the name of the upmarket club she was supposed to be going to. All it did was remind her of her first date with... No, she couldn't go there. But she had to. She needed the money. And there was one reason and one reason only why she was heading to one of the most prolific celebrity-filled clubs in New York City to cash in.

She was an escort.

And she had a job to do.

* * *

Caleb Rivers swallowed uneasily as he took a gulp of the whiskey in front of him. Scott's was the only place in the entire city that could make him feel out of control. And for a man whose Dad owned half of the concrete jungle including the very property he was sitting in, he should not have allowed a building to make him want to run a thousand miles.

He glanced at his watch.

9:56

She'd be here soon and she'd either turn around and head straight back in the direction she'd come from or strut directly over to him and slap him across the face. The whiskey burned like the flame of his decision to trick the one person who he'd never lied to before, but he only hoped the tempering of the fire would happen when she appeared.

He heard her before he saw her.

Glancing over his shoulder at the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor, he held his chest as eyes roamed and breathing suddenly became harder.

Hanna Marin in six inch heels and Caleb Rivers was a man so far gone he was beyond saving.

Those stupid shoes that he'd bought her as a 'just because' present. She thought he was giving her a break up present... He wasn't. He just wanted to give her the world. Who knew that the world in the form of high heels would mean screaming and yelling and crying and throwing an antique bowl that has cost far more than he'd cared to imagine.

But God, those shoes. They looked even better on her than he'd ever imagined.

And that dress.

Why the _hell_ was she wearing that dress for anyone but him. Jealousy bubbled inside and he forced himself to remember why he was there. He was there so she'd never have to wear that goddam dress for anyone but him again.

He watched her look around, her hair framing her face as the light flickered across her cheekbones. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

And as he watched the realisation dawn on her face, all he could think of was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her.

 _"Caleb," Jamie Doyle slapped his son on the shoulder as they stood in his latest successful project. It was the launch night of Scott's; a new upmarket club that was situated in a building Jamie had raised from the ground up and renovated from the inside out. Caleb had been forced to come at the request of his father in an attempt to start introducing him to the clientele he'd need to socialise with if he wanted any hope of taking over the family business._

 _Jamie thought it was the greatest idea he'd ever had to leave a true legacy._

 _Caleb didn't care._

 _He hadn't known Jamie when he was growing up and he was convinced that his attempt to immerse him in his rags to riches story was just a way of trying to alleviate the guilt he had about abandoning his only child - correction, only heir. Caleb had been through enough foster homes to know that nothing would ever bridge that gap. Still though, he did care about his Dad and he certainly wasn't complaining about the perks of being his son – would anybody about an unlimited credit card and choice of any apartment in the city that never sleeps? And if tonight was important, then he'd be there._

 _"Where is she?" Jamie asked, looking around in confusion for the date Caleb had said he was bringing along. "You know Mona's coming tonight."_

 _"I am not dating your business partner's daughter."_

 _"She's a great girl."_

 _"Yeah," Caleb snorted, "If you like the self-entitled brat type."_

 _"She has great prospects," Jamie informed him wisely, "Her Pa was just telling me the other day about how she's hoping to go to Harvard Law School."_

 _"Wow," He rolled his eyes sarcastically._

 _"You've been single a long time Caleb. If you want to take over the business and take it to new heights, you need to come across as a serious businessman, not a playboy bachelor."_

" _Right," He muttered, tuning out the lecture that he knew was coming. If throwing money at him to overcome guilt wasn't enough, having Jamie try to live his adult years again vicariously through Caleb only managed to make his love/hate relationship with his father even more prolific._

 _He glanced at his watch and chewed on his lip as he decided whether he'd risk it and grab another drink until his alleged date decided to show up. But then he looked up and the wind was knocked out of him._

 _She looked exactly like the picture Lucas had_ _shown him_ _online_ _. No. She looked better. She spotted him too and smiled reassuringly as she strutted over to him, "Hey sweetie," She greeted him flirtatiously, pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek as his hands went to her waist for their first feel. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to act. Why the hell did he think listening to Lucas Gottesman who hasn't kissed a girl in three years was a good idea?_

 _But whilst he didn't know how to act, he knew exactly how he felt. And this girl had not been on time. "You're late," He growled in her ear as Jamie stood there awkwardly. "Dad," Caleb swallowed, trying to simmer the flash of annoyance that sparked inside him. The whole point of this was so that he could get his Dad off his back about dating Mona, and now his date had rocked up so late that he hadn't even gotten a chance to ask her her name. "This is…"_

" _Hanna," The blonde stuck her hand out for him to shake._

" _Jamie," A firm hand reached out for hers. "Well, I'll leave you kids to it. Caleb, don't forget there are people here who want to speak to you," Jamie added before he disappeared off into the crowd to schmooze._

" _I've never had a man open the night with a growl before," Hanna whipped around to look Caleb in the eye as she stood there with her hands on her hips._

" _I'm pretty sure you are late," Caleb pointed out, "And my Dad wouldn't leave me alone until you showed up which at something like this is hell on earth," He sighed, looking around the room. He did enjoy doing some of the work with his Dad, but he thought most of the people who were there were absolute idiots and his Dad undoubtedly turned into one of them too when he was with them._

" _Must be hard, having a Dad that cares," She muttered, rolling her eyes. He was just another preppy rich kid who needed to impress the world and make up for some inferiority complex he held deep down by paying for a date for the night. They were usually bastards who let a hand stray far too close to her ass and halfway through the evening she'd always question why she'd gone there again, but then they wrote her a big fat check with a very nice tip that went straight into her college backup fund._

" _Oh yeah, I mean he abandoned me when I was five and has tried to make up for it with money ever since. Great Dad, really top notch."_

 _Hanna chewed her lip as she surveyed the man in front of her. For the first time since she'd arrived, she just took him in. He was hot, really hot. Probably one of the hottest guys who she'd gone on a date with. And maybe she'd read him wrong. "I'm Hanna…"_

" _I know, I picked your profile" Caleb said, "Caleb."_

 _Still though, even if he did seem to be slightly different from the egotistical rich boys who paid for her, she still needed to make a few things clear._

" _I know I'm yours for the night," She started, "But before we get off on a worse foot, I just need to lay down some rules."_

" _Absolutely not needed," He tried to interrupt her. He did_ not _want her thinking he'd essentially asked for a hooker for the night. No, he was well aware that it was a non-sexual escort agency he'd contacted._

" _Absolutely is," She argued, "I don't do sex, I don't do blow jobs, I don't do a cheap grope in the broom cupboard."_

" _Understood."_

" _I don't do kissing, I don't do footsie…"_

" _Okay, okay!" He interrupted, "I get it, alright? I don't… I haven't…_ used _one of you before," He said in a hushed whisper, looking around to make sure no one was within earshot. "I certainly don't go around paying women for sex regularly."_

 _She bit her lip and smiled at the blush that covered his cheeks, "You've never?" She raised an eyebrow in pure delight._

" _I'm not a virgin," He whispered harshly, yanking her close towards him as somebody walked past._

" _Good to know," She grinned as his thumbs ghosted across the patch of exposed skin on her ribs. "I'm still glad I'm your first," She tilted her head up and mumbled into his ear, "You know."_

 _"If it gets my Dad off my back and saves me from having to date a self-entitled brat then I am very glad too," He muttered, his eyes closing in sweet relief as her body pushed up against his._

 _"I can save you," She whispered, her breath blowing over the shell of his ear as her words settled inside him._

" _Let me get you a drink," He found himself mumbling as he reached for her hand. "Do you do…?" He looked at her sarcastically as she let him link their fingers._

" _I_ _do_ _hand holding," She smiled, her grin growing as he shook his head at her in slight disbelief. "But that'll be another $100."_

" _$100!?" He looked over his shoulder at her and shot her a look._

" _Okay $50."_

" _Deal."_

It had been one of the best nights of his life. All they'd done was _talk_ but Caleb had never wanted a night to be endless like he had done then. He'd demanded to walk her home and he'd wanted to give himself the biggest pat on the back as he'd held her hand through her dodgy neighborhood. He'd paid her like he'd promised and he'd seen the instantaneous relief that had settled in her body with the knowledge that she'd have money for the month. He wanted to know her story, know why she was doing this to herself, because as much as he'd hoped she'd enjoyed it, he knew this wasn't in anyone's life plan.

She'd looked up at him and smiled, pulling him in for a sudden hug. When she'd stepped back, he couldn't have helped himself even if he'd tried; he'd cupped her cheek in the doorway to her shoddy apartment block and dipped his lips to her ear…

" _I know you don't do kissing," He whispered as his nose nudged her soft skin._

 _She grinned against his shoulder as his hand held her waist, "I don't," She mumbled, resting her own hands on his hips. He was the best date she'd ever had and he was making the list of all the things she didn't do disappear and fast._

" _But I've paid you now," His mouth dropped down to her shoulder and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss on her skin, "And you're not working," He added, trailing his lips up her neck. "And I really, really," His lips were on her jaw now, his breath ghosting over her skin as he made his way to the real prize, "Want to kiss you."_

" _Kiss me," She whispered, her hands lacing through his hair as he finally pushed his mouth onto hers. To any passerby they probably just looked like two young kids who were about to get lucky, but to both of them, the outside world disappeared as the kiss wholly consumed them. It was tension that has built throughout the night. Subtle touches, deep gazes and a few too many drinks_ _were all part of a dalliance that had culminated in mouths taking as much as possible._ _They gasped simultaneously, tongues meeting for the first time as he tilted his head to one side. He felt like he could have kissed her forever._

 _They only pulled away when a drunk youth started stumbling around near them, "Remind me to thank Lucas," He furrowed his brow and smiled at her._

" _Lucas?" She asked confused. Who the hell was Lucas._

" _He's my best friend," Caleb said, "And he told me to that if I really needed a date for my Dad's party then I should look on an escort website. I thought he was an idiot, I mean he hasn't even kissed a girl in three years," He started rambling._

" _Oh," Hanna raised her eyebrows as she leant against the door._

" _I never thought you'd look like your picture," He mumbled against her lips, "But… you're even better and for once I am so glad I listened to him."_

" _Glad I could be of service," She said slightly awkwardly. As well as it paid, she wasn't necessarily proud of what she did. It paid the bills, that was it._

 _"I'm sorry," He said, "That came out wrong."_

 _"It's okay," She shrugged, although he could see the embarrassment on her face. "I know what I am." He thought she really had no idea at all. "I need to pay for college," She blurted out, feeling like she needed to justify it somehow. "And my Dad keeps threatening to cut me off, so I need a backup plan."_

 _"Oh," Was all he'd said. There was a fragility in her voice that scared him, intrigued him, resonated with him._

 _"So, yeah," She twisted her lips, "This is my backup plan," She held her arms out to the side._

 _"I guess we both have crummy Dads who are using money to manipulate us." He murmured. He didn't know what else to a say for a second and then it hit him. "I have another event this weekend," He blurted out. She looked at him slightly confused as to why he was telling her when she'd just opened up to him. "Will you go with me?" He asked, "As my date?"_

 _"Ca-" She started but he cut her off._

 _"I'll pay you."_

 _How could her heart rise and fall at the same time? She needed the money but after the night they'd had, she didn't want his sympathy, didn't want his pity cash. She wanted him to ask her out on a proper date where there wasn't a single dime involved. "Okay," She agreed, giving in somewhat reluctantly. She really did need the money._

 _"I'll pick you up."_

 _"It's fine, I can meet you there."_

 _Did she not understand that he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible? "No. I'll pick you up." He couldn't help himself and leant down to press a tender kiss against her lips again. He'd take selfishly for just one more moment. "I'll be here," He said as she nodded, "Saturday, 7pm."_

That, of course, had only been the start. One more date tumbled into another and then another. She let him romance her as much as he wanted, going along with it all as he continued to put money into her account and for the first time in her life she started to feel secure. They'd slept together after their third date; it had been lustful, passionate and alcohol-fuelled. She didn't regret it, but she couldn't really believe she'd done it.

It meant they fell into a routine, seeing each other at least once a week, going to his Dad's events together whilst still pretending they weren't in a relationship when quite frankly they were. She felt insecure; he was Caleb Rivers, multi-millionaire playboy who was set to inherit his Daddy's fortune and was probably required to marry someone of equal wealth and status. She was Hanna Marin, a small town girl who was just trying to survive in a city that she'd pinned so many hopes and dreams on. She hadn't thought it would get to her as much as it did. But at some point, she realised she was in love with him. And then the money that was still going into her account started to hurt, and so did the murmurings she heard about him wanting to move into a bigger place that was more settled, and so did the picture of him in a socialite magazine with his arm wrapped around Mona Vanderwaal. It had all started to hurt, but being with him was better than being without him. Even if she couldn't have him fully.

But Caleb had known. He'd known how he felt about her and he'd known how she felt about herself. He loved her, completely. And he wanted to be with her. He hadn't known exactly when he fell. It might have been when she did away with her 'no doing' rules, it might have been when she reached for his hand for the first time, it might have been when he took her to his Dad's penthouse apartment for the first time and they made love on the roof. He didn't care when it was. All he knew was that he'd never felt like this about anyone. Even if she did belittle herself and constantly remind him she was just an escort. No. She was so much more than that.

"Caleb," Hanna's sharp tone snapped him out of his thoughts. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Why not? I own this place right?" This wasn't how he wanted it to go. The first thing he'd said to her and they were already arguing.

"You don't own it," She sniped, looking around for her elusive date. Usually she could pick them out from a crowded bar like a hawk; the jittery leg, the nervous glance and in this case he'd said he'd be sat at the bar with a whiskey waiting for her. "Your Dad owns it."

"Not anymore," He corrected her. She turned to look at him and that's when it hit her. He was the only person sat at the bar with a whiskey... Waiting for her.

"You're..."

"I'm A, Hanna."

"No," She willed herself not to cry. "You're not."

"I am," His natural reaction was to reach out and touch her.

"Why?"

"Because I needed to see you," He willed her to believe him, "And Lucas told me you put your profile back up."

"Why do you think I'm here?" She said quietly, ashamedly. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"You don't have to do this anymore," He told her, standing up and moving closer towards her.

"Yes I do," She started to feel the tears welling to the point where she couldn't control them anymore. "I'm suspended from college because I can't pay my fees."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I haven't seen you for three months Caleb! And the last time I did, I threw an antique vase at your head."

"It was a bowl," Although the look she shot him made him regret opening his mouth. He looked around and assessed the situation, "Come back to mine," He murmured, reaching a hand out to stroke her arm.

"No," She shook her head, "This isn't going to work."

"Come back to mine," He said more forcefully. "I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing left to say."

"Yes, there is," He argued, "After you threw that bowl, you ran out before I could tell you how I felt and then you cut me off." He could see her wavering, she was close to giving in. "I just need to talk to you," He whispered, nuzzling his nose against her ear. It was the first time he'd touched her, first time he'd been surrounded by her scent in three months. It was three months he never wanted to endure again. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes, her resolve disappearing completely as her heart tumbled at the sight of his brown orbs. "Please."

"Okay," She gave in, but as she started to follow him out to the car that was waiting outside for him, all she could think about was the last time she'd gone back to his and the goddam pair of six inch heels she was wearing.

 _"Caleb?" Hanna called as she walked into his apartment. He'd given her a key for the evening to let herself in as he had a meeting with his Dad that he suspected might run over._

 _"Hey babe," He appeared from his bedroom, looking as delicious as possible in his suit. "You ready to go soon?"_

 _"Yeah," She smiled, accepting his kiss as he came over to her and pulled her into his arms. "What is this thing anyway?"_

 _"Erm," Caleb trailed off as he headed off towards his closet to find the right pair of shoes, "It's just a thing," He called, trying to downplay the evening. It wasn't just a thing. He wanted to tell her how he felt; how he loved her; how he wanted her to move in with him; he wanted them to be together fully._

 _"Where is it?" She yelled, lying down on his bed as she waited for him to reappear._

 _"My Dad's new place," He called back. It wasn't necessarily a lie - he really was taking her there, but there'd be no one else but them and for once he didn't need to be there to impress anyone. It was all about the two of them and nothing else._

 _"Is it a club?" Hanna asked as she started to scroll through her Instagram feed._

 _"No," Caleb reappeared with a bag in hand, "It's not," He murmured, walking over to the bed to press a kiss against her lips._

 _"Is it a restaurant?" She asked, determined to find out exactly what they were doing._

 _"No," He murmured, "Will you stop asking questions?" He teased her._

 _"Only if you tell me what's in the bag."_

 _Caleb grinned at her and handed the bag with Saks embossed on the side. "I saw them..." He trailed off, looking her at expectantly as she pulled out a Louboutin shoebox._

 _"Caleb," She whispered as she gently lifted the lid off. "You shouldn't have..."_

 _"I wanted to," He reassured her. "I just thought they'd be exactly what you'd want."_

 _"They're beautiful."_

 _"I need to talk to you about something else," He added, sitting down on the bed next to her._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked immediately. She could see the nervousness written all over his face._

 _"I..."_

 _"What?" She encouraged him, reaching a hand out to stroke his hand._

 _"I want to stop the money that's going into your account."_

 _She froze._

 _"What?" She whispered, completely taken aback. This arrangement they had was working perfectly for her. Clearly not for him._

 _"I thought the shoes would soften the blow," He admitted as she stood. "Hanna," He yelled as she stormed out of his bedroom. "Where are you going?"_

 _"I..." She wanted to sob. He was rejecting her, pushing her away like a toy he'd gotten bored of._

 _"I just don't want to pay you anymore," He tried desperately. Could she not understand that he didn't want to feel like he was paying for their relationship? What they had was real and he wanted every aspect of his life to reflect that._

 _"What?" She started to cry. "You bought me shoes..."_

 _"I bought you shoes," Caleb repeated, slightly dumbfounded._

 _"Instead," She cried. "You bought me shoes instead."_

 _"No," His brow furrowed, "I bought you shoes because-" He didn't have a chance to finish his conversation before she was flinging an antique bowl at him and he was ducking to save his head. "Hanna!" He exclaimed, his hands covering his head as the porcelain shattered against a wall. By the time he looked up, she was gone._

 _The door slammed and he realised that it couldn't have gone any worse._

 _He called her and he called her. She didn't pick up._

 _He sent her the shoes hoping it would convince her to call him back. She never did._

 _And three months later he was convincing himself that pretending to be a man called A would be the perfect plan to win her back._

"Hanna." Caleb pulled the blonde from her reverie as they came to a stop outside his apartment. "Come up?" He asked, holding his hand out for hers.

"Okay," She muttered, ignoring his hand and walking past him into the building that had started to feel like a second home.

"Hanna," Greg, the doorman tipped his hat at her and smiled.

"Hi Greg," She smiled back. This place had so much familiarity, so much warmth. But the silence that settled around her and Caleb as they rode in the elevator was cold and Hanna found herself wanting the night to be over before it had even started. The elevator finally dinged and the doors to the penthouse opened. "You got a new vase," Was the only thing she said as she made her way into the living area.

"Uh, yeah, I did," He said awkwardly. "My Mom thinks it needs something, you know?"

She didn't know.

"So can we just get this over with?" She ignored his question and stood awkwardly near the head-to-toe glass windows.

"Get what over with?" He took a seat and took her in. That red dress was toying with his mind and he was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Whatever this is," She indicated between them.

"Will you come here?" He demanded, holding a hand out. He just wanted to touch her. He was surprised when she did as he asked and came and sat next to him. But she wouldn't look at him and leant forward, her arms resting on her legs as she looked straight ahead. "Hanna," He said so gently that she couldn't help but turn and look at him. "I love you."

Her eyes went wide and she looked like she was about to cry all over again. "What?" She trembled, a shaky hand coming to her mouth nervously.

"I love you," He whispered again, reaching a hand out to cup her cheek.

"Oh."

"I know you thought I didn't want you anymore, but it was the exact opposite," He promised her, "I wanted to be with you," He said, " _Fully._ "

"Wanted?" She asked quietly.

"Want." He corrected. "I want you to move in here, I want you to be my girlfriend, I want you to never wear that dress again for anyone else but me." She looked like she didn't really know what to say. He let her have her moment before he couldn't wait any longer, "Say something," He stroked his thumb over her cheek.

"My heels, I only wear them with this dress," She finally smiled at him, resting her hand over his that was still cupping her cheek.

"You can _only_ wear six inch heels for me," He agreed before he dipped his head and captured her lips with his own. She didn't hesitate and kissed him back, her mouth opening and welcoming his tongue as they both tried to convey just how much they'd missed each other. It felt so good, so natural and Hanna almost wanted to cry at how tender the moment was.

"Wait," She pulled back as he encouraged her to stand up and start following him back to his bedroom.

"What?" His brow furrowed, worried that she was trying to pull away from him again. "I mean it."

"I know," She ran her fingers through the back of his hair, "I love you too."

He grinned and pulled her arms to wrap around his waist, hooking his around her neck as they started to walk again, "I love you more," He whispered against her mouth before he kissed her again.

"Why do you think I threw a bowl at your head?" She smiled as his hands reached for the zipper on her dress. He knew exactly where it was.

"Because you were mad at me," He murmured, dipping his head to kiss her neck slowly.

"Because I loved you," She said, "And I thought you didn't love me." He pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Well you were wrong," He said gently, pulling her zipper down, "I did," His hand moved to cup her breast before he was tugging the strap down to free it from confinement, "I do," He murmured, his lips deviated to her chest. "I always will."

"Even if," She gasped, "Even if I'm an escort?"

"You're not an escort," He said, standing back up and kissing her hard as they continued to walk back towards his bed, "You're my girlfriend and you're never doing that again."

She didn't respond and just let him tug her dress down fully to leave her standing there in nothing but her heels. It wasn't exactly a dress she could wear underwear with. She let him appreciate her for a second before deciding she wanted him naked too, her hands hurriedly tugging on at the buttons on his shirt to tell him what she wanted. He took her lead and helped pull his clothes off, his lips finding her skin whenever he could. He picked her up and slammed her against his wall; he'd take her hard and fast now and slow and tender later. This, right here, was about them reconnecting with each other again.

She groaned as they kissed, his fingers dipping into her core and teasing her as noises reverberated in his mouth. She could feel him growing harder against her thigh and with her hands tied up in his hair, she kicked her shoes off and used her feet to tease him, dragging them up and down the back of his legs.

"Fuck," He pulled away and muttered, grasping at her butt as he hitched her up higher on his waist. He wanted to touch all of her and right now there was a goddam wall in the way. "Enough," He mumbled, holding onto her tightly as he carried her across the room, managing not to trip over her freaking six inch heels before they collapsed onto the bed.

It was urgent and hurried, hands rolling over skin as they struggled to decide exactly what part of each other's bodies they wanted to touch first. He moved over her body and kissed her quickly but before she could even think about kissing him back, he was crawling backwards, pulling her legs apart and running his hands over her hips before he buried his mouth against her sex. She bit her lip to stop a scream escaping as she felt his tongue push up straight up into her, "Ah!" She squealed, unable to contain herself as her eyes slammed shut.

He reveled in her moans, toying with her lips before moving up to her clit and teasing her mercilessly. "Cay…Caleb," She gasped, her hips lifting from the bed in time with his movements. "I can't," She lifted her head and threw it back as she finally came against his lips. He held his mouth against her and reveled as her muscles spasmed against her will. "Mmm," She sighed contently as he finally moved over her again, "I missed that," She murmured, smiling at him with doe-like eyes.

"No," He said quietly, one arm resting next to her head as the other moved to her leg and encouraged her to pull it up. "You missed this," He grinned against her mouth as he pushed his cock into her.

"No," She gasped, her hands scrunching through his hair, "I missed you," She whispered, hitching her legs up as he started to move inside of her.

"I missed you too," He leant his forearms on either side of her head. "I missed touching you," He whispered, one of his hands stroking a piece of hair back from her face. "I missed kissing you," He said, ducking his lips to press them against hers and flexing his hips as she moved a hand to grasp at his shoulders. "I love you," He said tenderly, starting to move slightly faster.

"Love you," She replied, before he ducked his head and buried it against her neck as he started to thrust harder. She held him against her and tried to contain her mewls as she began to feel him deeper and deeper. "Stop," She said, moving her hands to his ribs, "I want…" She trailed off, focusing all her energy on flipping them over.

"Happy now?" He shook his head at her knowingly as she rested her body down on his chest and began to grind her hips.

"Uh huh," She moaned, lifting her body up before moving back down on his cock. "I'm happy," She managed to say as her voice wavered. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire, not helped by the fact that her pussy felt so sensitive from the way he'd gone down on her.

"Me too," He grunted, rolling them over onto their sides. He encouraged her mouth to kiss him before he found himself starting to lose control. The new angle was making her feel incredible around his dick and after the way he'd seen her come against his mouth and work herself on top of him, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"That's good," She sighed, her brow furrowing and her eyes closing again as he moved faster. "Oh God."

"I know," Caleb grunted, grasping behind her knee for more leverage, "I know baby," He closed his eyes too, his forehead coming to rest against hers as his hips moved into her as fast as possible.

"Caleb," She groaned, her breath leaving her for a moment as she came around him again. It became too much for him and with the feel of her muscles constricting around him, he spilled inside her and joined her euphoric high.

Their breaths were irregular and their bodies sweaty as they lay there, falling back down to earth. No reunion had ever felt so good. He pulled her close to him as she began to draw an invisible pattern on his chest, needing to be close after so long apart.

"So," She broke the silence, looking up at him, "Your Dad gave you Scott's?"

"My Dad gave me Scott's," He confirmed, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's what I was meeting him about the night we broke up."

"Oh."

"I was telling him about what I wanted to do with it," He added.

"But it's only been open like a year?" She sat up slightly, looking at him questioningly. "And it's famous now, it's where everyone wants to go."

"Not for much longer," He told her, stroking her cheek, "I'm shutting down the club."

"What?" She frowned, "Caleb, that's ridiculous."

"No, it's not," He argued, "I'm turning it into a home," He said, "For us."

"But…"

"But nothing," He said with finality in his voice, "I spoke to my Dad and showed him the plans that night. He signed everything off. We're moving Scott's to a new location and we can turn the building into whatever we want it to be."

"But…"

"I'm not changing my mind on this," He smiled at her, "I already know which bit can be your studio downstairs."

"My studio?" This was all coming at her at a million miles an hour and she was trying to process it.

"You're gonna need one for when you go back to college."

"Caleb," She started, but he was already one step ahead of her.

"No," He interrupted, "Tomorrow, I'm ringing them up and paying whatever you need to finish your course, okay?"

He gave her no room to argue. "Okay," She nodded reluctantly, letting him press a kiss against her forehead.

"I mean it Hanna," He started gently, "I never want you to be wearing that dress and those shoes for anyone but me."

"I know," She looked him in the eye as she felt her own welling up again. Nobody had ever shown her so much love, so much generosity before. She knew that he irrevocably wanted to be with her, "I won't." She didn't just mean the dress… the shoes… her profile would be coming straight back down as soon as she had a moment to log on to her laptop.

"This is just the start for us," He hooked his arm around her neck and pressed a kiss against her lips.

She smiled against his mouth and nodded, thinking back to the night they fought, the night that ultimately, somehow brought them to where they were right now, "I think buying me those six inch heels was the best thing you ever did," She murmured, pressing a finger against his chin as he looked down at her and rolled his eyes teasingly.

Really, he couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

 **Like? Review xox**


End file.
